valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kirbyna321/If Valkyrie Crusade were an Anime
I Valkyrie Crusade was an anime, I would be very happy, but since there isn't one yet, I gathered some ideas such as, the characters, background, and the stuff like that and stuff will be covered for the anime. This anime series should have a lot of seasons because of how many cards are being made each event that i cant even count how many there is! The series can take place on a huge continent in the pacific which has many diverse and nice people there. The main town will be a kingdom called Valkyrie, and the castle is of course called Valkyrie Castle. The only school on the area would be called Valkyrie Academy. Backgrounds: '''The background should be the ones form the games but with animation in them and stuff, such as the title screen could be a scene during the theme song or something like that. The castle would be just like the castle in the game which you would have to level up to get more things to level up. The school in the town should be made up by the creator, and look a lot like the castle. The buildings should still be up like on your town in the game. '''Sections of the Continent: The landforms would be Valkyrie, fairytale island, cybercity, fairytale, casino, god's land, grasslands, nurseland, Maids section, flowerpetal section, and more to be added on. Buildings in the City of Valkyrie: '''Valkyrie would basically have shops, differet sections of the city, the school, the castle, and attractions just like a normal city. '''Types of Shops: '''Bakerys, Casinos, Cafes, Grocery stores, and many other shops that a normal city would have. The famous bakery is called Baked Sweet would have pastries made by the town's bubbly chef named Allison. Her friend who is a harvest girl, Emi is a serious yet can open up to people when she trusts them. The Flower Shop is called The Scent of Nature with the main character in my opinion flower girl named Lisa, Rambler Rose, and Lilliput named Liliana who she meet in the fantasy section of the Lilliput n0.png|Lucy, a fairy who's 10 cm tall, Lisa's friend from the Fantasy Section of Somai Flower Girl ☆.png|Who I think should be the main character of the anime, her name is Lucy, has a cute and a perverted side to her. Rambler Rose N1.png|Lives in the Flower Shop, Lucy's first friend, homeless, her nickname is Rambler Pastrychef.png|Allison, best pastry chef in Valkyrie, very bubbly, likes Lucy and is a bit obsessed with Liliana because of how cute she is. Harvest Girl N.png|Her name is Emi, a stern yet opening up person, strong feelings, can be very random, Allison's best friend. Black Smith-R.png|Florin is a hardworking and ver loud with her huge hammer in her hand, tries to crush Liliana thinking she's a bug. Sculptor R.png|Florin's little ester Maddie never gives up when working on her artworks, she's famous for her statues at night because they mysteriously glow. Farmer R0.png|Emi's older sister Famiko by 4 years and a skilled planter and harvester. Is easily angered or emotional. continent of Somai. Another shop is the blacksmith ran by the blacksmith genius, Florin with her little sister, Maddie the sculptor or Valkyrie. 2 restraunts like Ginger's Cafe and Chyna's Fun Eat are very popular places to eat at in Valkyrie. Hope's(Jewel Girl) Jewel Shop was pretty cool for the citizens in Valkyrie too. '''Attractions: The World of the Gods Casino is owned by Sau, Amiko(Fortuna),Claire(Dice Girl), Sarah(Casino Waitress), Brixta(Joker), Yuki(Bingo Girl), Himo(Body Gaurd), Nina(Roulette), and Amiko(Hustler) as her staff. The chocolate island east of Somai is a beautiful attraction where the people there love each other just the way they are. Category:Blog posts